


Damn it, Sam

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Puppy Play, Online Shopping, Roleplay, Underwear Kink, Wincest - Freeform, mentioned daddy kink, pre-pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is concerned by Sam's Amazon viewing history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn it, Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Jen and Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 99 "Eye Candy," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

After Dean harassed Sam to the point where it drove him out of the room, as planned, he parked himself at the now abandoned laptop. The elder Winchester had been fighting to get at it all day. There was an exclusive photo shoot on bustyasianbeauties.com he needed to see. He opened up the laptop and immediately closed it again. Dean was sure he couldn’t have just seen what he saw and cautiously opened it again.

The browser was open to Sam’s Amazon account and he had left it while looking at some monstrosity called a “Bong Thong.” Dean stared at it, perplexed, completely unable to comprehend why his little brother would be looking at such a thing. It was just not something his Sammy should be looking for, let alone wanting.

Deciding that is must have been some kind of mistake, Amazon gave weird suggestions all the time, he looked through Sam’s viewing history. Dean was horrified to find that it was more of the same, tiny g-strings. .. And a very large leather collar with spikes and rhinestones. What the hell was going on with his brother?

Just then, Sam walked in the door to find his brother at his laptop. “What the hell, Dean?!”

“Don’t what the hell me! What the hell, Sam? You got some sort of freaky side show going I don’t know about?” Dean pointed accusingly at the original so called underwear he had come upon.

“Maybe I like them, okay?” Sam tried to shove Dean away from the laptop.

“Seriously, Sam, just, no. Why would you want to wear something like that?”

“Who the hell said they were for me?”

Dean sputtered a bit at that. “Who the hell are you sneaking around with? I’m going to find that son of a bitch and…”

“What?! No! They were for you, you moron!”

Dean blinked at his brother. “No, no, no, no. You… no. Why the hell would you want to see me with a net around my dick and a string up my ass?”

Sam shrugged. “I got your prudish ass these instead.” He opened up his order history and showed Dean the three-pack of jockstraps he’d bought for him.

“I’m not a prude.” Dean looked at the screen. “And I wear boxers, Sam.”

“I know! I just thought…” Sam sighed and let his statement die. He dropped to his knees.

It took Dean a moment to recognize the pose Sam was taking. He was doing the puppy thing. Sam whined and nuzzled Dean’s crotch.

“Damn it, Sam.” Dean tried to push him away. Now was not the time. He was arguing with human Sam. This switching persona’s shit during a fight was not playing fair. He finally was able to pull Sam away and bop him on the nose with a rolled up paper.

Sam got up and sat on Dean’s lap. “But, Dean, just try them. For me, please?”

Dean knew he was toast. Sam was using the whiny voice that he used to call him “Daddy” and get his way.

“And your ass will look hot.” Sam nuzzled him, clearly circling in for the kill.

“My ass looks hot in everything.” Dean tried to resist and looked at the computer screen. “Why did you buy cherry flavored anal desensitizing lube?”

Sam froze. “You have to ask puppy Sam.”

“Damn it, Sam.” Dean decided they officially did too much role playing as there were too many Sams to argue with.

“You are the one that acts like a little bitch when you bottom.”

“Then quit asking me to bottom.” Dean clearly did not enjoy the pun. “And why is it cherry flavored? All the different yous insist on licking my ass and I haven’t gotten any complaints yet.”

Sam shrugged again. “Something different.”

“You want something different?” The challenge was clear in Dean’s voice as he abruptly stood up. He dragged his brother over to a bed and gave Sam a long overdue first spanking.


End file.
